Sent Away
by yarnell15
Summary: This is a Leah story. She is being sent away from the pack for her own good. But along the way she realizes some things and meets some people who help her find true love.
1. Gone

Leah's P.O.V.

"I just don't understand why you guys are sending me away." I said. They might think that this will help me get over Sam but it won't. I'm already over him. They just don't get that.

'We are doing this for your own good. It's not like you are going to be gone forever. Just for two years. If you phase you can still talk to us." Jacob told me as he carried my suitcases outside to my new car.

"At least when the leeches were still here they would have tried to talk you out of this. Maybe I should call Bella up and see what she would have to say about you sending a pack member away for 'her own good'. She would probably go all ape shit on you." I yelled. I only brought up Bella to hurt Jake because we all know that he is still in love with her. I think that he should be the one leaving since he is the Alpha and he isn't over his first "love".

"I told you to never bring them up again. Do I need to make that an Alpha command?" Jake said as he started to shake. He looked like he was trying to fight it but I ain't going to let him.

"You are not my Alpha anymore. I am no longer part of this pack. You might be their Alpha but considering the fact that you're sending me away I don't think that you are my Alpha anymore. No Alpha shouldn't be able to get rid of one of their own so easily." I said quietly as I climbed in my car. "Goodbye Jake, maybe when I get back you will have had a reality check."

With that being said I started my new car and drove off. Out of habit I looked into the forest around me as drove down the road out of La Push and saw something I didn't think I would ever see. Jake was running along side me just inside the tree line. I was totally confused because he was sending me away so why was he following me.

Right after I passed the treaty line I heard the worst thing ever. It wasn't a sad howl. No, it was a happy triumphant one. Like we all let out when the Cullens moved away. I couldn't take it anymore I pulled over on the side of the road and broke down crying. I didn't understand what was going on or why they wanted me gone but I would have thought that someone would miss me. I don't even think my own brother was going to miss me. Jake was the only one who came and saw me off and apparently he was very happy to see me leave.

"Leah, are you ok?"

I looked up and saw the one person I hoped I never saw again, Edward Cullen. "What are you doing back?" I spat at him. I couldn't believe that he dared to show his face here after they broke the treaty and turned Bella.

"Bella wanted me to check on Jake for her but I can't go on the reservation. So I figured I would wait until one of you guys came out of La Push and I would ask. Now answer my question. Are you okay?" He said in that velvety voice of his.

"Am I okay? No I'm not okay. I just got kicked out of my home. Jake decided as Alpha that I needed to get away to help me get over Sam. It's been 3 years since Sam dumped me for my cousin. I am over it. They just think that since I haven't imprinted that I'm not over it." I said. Then I remembered that he could read minds so I just replayed the scene with Jake as I left my house for good.

"Wow, you are right though. Bella would be so pissed at him. I can't believe that he would do something like that. When did he become Alpha anyways?"

"Like 2 months after you all left for good. I thought having him for Alpha would be better than Sam but I was so wrong. At least Sam didn't try this." I was surprised that I was having a civil conversation with a Cullen.

"I'm surprised too, don't worry. So where are you being sent?" Edward asked thoughtfully.

I'm tired of talking so I am just going to think from now on. Is that ok?

"Sure, why not. Now answer my question please."

Jeez, you are bossy. They gave me enough money to last me for 2 years and told me to go anywhere but Washington.

"I think I want to have a talk with Jake about this. This just doesn't seem like Jake." He said as he looked back down the road. "Well, I guess I won't have to wait long because here comes your pack."

"They are no longer my pack. I told Jacob when I was leaving that he was no longer my Alpha because a true one wouldn't send away a member of their pack." I said as I watched the pack walk out of the tree line towards Edward and I.


	2. Away

Edward's P.O.V. (from when he sees Leah in the last chapter)

Finally I thought I was going to have to wait forever before one of them would come this way. Wait what's wrong with her. She's crying and I just heard a howl. That was a happy howl. I wonder what's going on.

"Leah, are you ok?" I asked her. She looked very surprised when she saw me.

"What are you doing back?" she said rather rudely.

"Bella wanted me to check on Jake for her but I can't go on the reservation. So I figured I would wait until one of you guys came out of La Push and I would ask. Now answer my question. Are you okay?" I explained to her and then asked my question again.

"Am I okay? No I'm not okay. I just got kicked out of my home. Jake decided as Alpha that I needed to get away to help me get over Sam. It's been 3 years since Sam dumped me for my cousin. I am over it. They just think that since I haven't imprinted that I'm not over it." She yelled at me. I couldn't believe it.

"Wow, you are right though. Bella would be so pissed at him. I can't believe that he would do something like that. When did he become Alpha anyways?" I asked her even though I could read her mind as she thought about it.

"Like 2 months after you all left for good. I thought having him for Alpha would be better than Sam but I was so wrong. At least Sam didn't try this." She said and then she about how she was surprised that she was talking to a Cullen civilly.

"I'm surprised too, don't worry. So where are you being sent?" I asked her trying to not laugh.

I'm tired of talking so I am just going to think from now on. Is that ok?

"Sure why not. Now answer my question please." I told her getting a little impatient.

Jeez you are bossy. They gave me enough money to last me for 2 years and told me to go anywhere but Washington.

"I think I want to have a talk with Jake about this. It doesn't seem like Jake." I said but then I heard the pack walking towards us. I guess that had smelled me and wanted to see what was going on. I looked down the road that Leah had come down and said, "Well I guess I won't have to wait long because here comes your pack."

"They are no longer my pack. I told Jacob when I was leaving that he was no longer my Alpha because a true wouldn't send away a member of their pack." She told me as she looked at the wolves walking towards us out of the tree line.

"Leah get away from him. In case you don't remember he is a Cullen." Jake yelled to her after he phased back so we could talk.

"Jake how many times do I have to tell you before you understand. You are no longer my Alpha and I am not in your pack. If I want to have a conversation with a Cullen then I can. He is very nice and I understand why Bella chose him over you." Leah said quite calmly.

I was listening to her mind though and she was running over all kinds of different scenarios about what would happen. I then listened to Jake and he was doing the same thing only he expected us to attack them.

"Jacob I am here via a request from Bella. She wanted me to come check on you. Obviously we didn't know that you were Alpha or that you were such a bad one either." I said while looking at the other wolves to see their reactions. They were pissed. "I can't believe you would send one of your own pack members away because you thought that she wasn't over her ex. Have you taken a look at your own life recently? You aren't over a girl who you never dated. So I think that you should give Leah a little leeway."

"Well too bad that I don't have to listen to you. Leah has been banished from La Push for at least two years and after those two years have passed she can decide whether she wants to come home or not. If she does not come back within a year of the two-year mark she will never be allowed back in La Push again. The council has already agreed to these rules and they have given me permission to do it." Jacob told me looking very smug. "Now Leah, get away from him. He is dangerous."

"Like you really care about her. You just want her to move so that you can kill me. I can read your mind, remember. You only want her to move so that you guys can kill me then send her on her way." I told him.

"You are not going to kill him. He hasn't done anything wrong and if you try to kill him then I will kill myself. Would you like to have that on your conscious for the rest of your lives?" Leah yelled at them. She was thinking a lot of very rude words but I couldn't blame her.

"Leah would you really kill yourself to protect a bloodsucker? I thought that you hated the Cullens as much as the rest of us. I guess that we were all sadly mistaken. If you choose to sacrifice yourself for Edward then that's your problem. It won't be on my conscious." Jacob said to her. I wanted to rip his throat out for thinking what he was. He was showing me all kinds of ways that she would try to kill herself.

I crouched down to get ready to attack as I heard some other people show up. Turns out that Alice had a vision of me being killed. I turned and saw my entire family here and Bella was pissed. Alice ran over to Leah and hugged her and thanked her for standing up for me. I was shocked that Leah actually hugged her back.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, a bunch of leeches and a wolf? I wish I would have thought about putting in a clause about you living with leeches for the two years but I didn't so now we are going to have to kill them to ensure that you don't live with them." Jacob said right before he phased. I could hear his thoughts and he wanted to kill my Bella.

"You will never get near her. I won't let you." I told him quietly. He looked at me and sneered. He kept thinking of how he was going to tear her apart and have the other wolfs hold me back so I would have to watch. I wanted to kill him so badly but Carlisle started to speak so I just stood there.

"Let's leave them alone and go home. Leah you are welcome to come stay with us if you would like." Carlisle said. "There is no need for violence. We only came to make sure that these two were not harmed."

With that Alice picked up Leah and we all ran back to Alaska. I didn't think that Leah would like being without her stuff so I turned around and got her car and drove it to Alaska. I called ahead and told them what I was doing. By the time I had gotten back Leah was already in her room curled up in a ball on her bed. It looked like she had cried herself to sleep.

"Alice what happened before I got here?" I asked quietly.


End file.
